A Furry Story
by akamaru888
Summary: This is a love story between a wolf and lepord it is a furry one male on male plz read
1. new kid in school

**Hey every one it is I Remnic here to tell you of this new story it is a good one all people in the story are of my own I my throw some special guest in some chapters to make it a fan fiction. Hope u enjoy it **

Chapter 1 The New Kid in School

Being the new kid in school is not fun, you should know about it lucky for you it is over, but it is not over for Remnic ... OH silly me, I forgot it introduce u to him... lets see, look over there at the the wolf saying bye to his mom. No not that one the other one , no that is not a wolf OVER THERE... yes him, that is Remnic Ashru he just moved here form Sonata some place over that way very far away. Remnic is 18 about 5"9' and wights about 167 Lbs. How i know this, well i am Remnic, but forget that. Ok back to the story,(flash of light and i vanish.) Remnic step out of the car as he said bye to his mom, soon as he got out he looked around and smelled the air. "Looks like it is going to be a good first day here," Remnic said to him self. He pulled out a piece a folded paper and looked at it as he started to walk. He finally found his locker and open it to put his junk in it. It is the middle of the school year and he got transfered to this school, Snow wolves high. His classes were all boring, it is as the fallowing Math, history, P.E, physic, then drama. The last one he did not care about he love drama best class he got. He started to walk to his math class when he was push agents the locker, very hard.

"Well... Well what do we got here guys, a new kid. Lets show him who's boss around here." the Bull raised his fist, but before he could hit Rem in the face some thing stopped his fist. Rem open his eyes to see a white wolf holing the bulls fist holding it back.

"Billy go to my office" his gang scattered as the wolf dragged the bull down the Hall with the bull yelling back, "you will not be so lucky next time." Rem brush him self off and started to run to class just making it. See the school had it order first comes the jocks no one mess with them, I Mean no one if they did they have to take on the whole team. Most of them are not that bright but they pass with C's or some have B's but that is rare. Next is the preps or the rich kids they pay there way though school, you know bullies or the jocks for protection. They all are snobs that think they are better than every one, because there daddy can by them what ever they want. Then the Bullies, aka the mean kids that beat up any one and every one just because they can. They get in trouble a lot i mean every day they only pick on the lower people of the school chain. Then the Nerds and geeks come in they are the second to last on the list so ya, but last is were rem falls in the new kid. The new kid is anyones property so it is fair game, it is up to the new kid to get in the list or die and become an out cast and every one strays away from out casts. Remnic sat in the seat far to the back of the class. The class was as the list says every one in his or her group. He looked around kids sleeping, others texting or talking on the phone and the other ones well sit and get ready for class to start. First hour was so slow and boring it was over soon enough. He headed straight to his second class so he did not run into the bull and his gang. The last bell rang as the teacher started to talk. The teacher was a a bear, soft looking brown hair and he had glasses on that shimmer in the light.

"Ok class i am Mr. Shastiousiu or Mr. S I will be teaching you all ma..." Just then he was interrupted by some one coming in late. Rem's eyes gazed at the door as a huge leopard, handing the teacher a note that he started to read. The Leopard was big he was taller than the teacher by a lot he towered over him, I will say he was 6'6". He was wide to not like in fat but muscular, Very built. He had on a nice fitting shirt that showed off his body. His tail lashing about, He had black fur with neon spot. His muzzle was fin smooth so big, his ears were painted with a neon dot on both ears. Rem was melting in his seat looking at him, but he was slapped back in to reality when the leopard started walking towards him. The leopard sat in front of him warping his tail around him as he sat. The teacher started the lesson again. Rem keep staring at his ass day dreaming of it. In case you did not know rem is gay. He been that ways for years His mom dose not know at all. That is all he lives with is his mom, she works all day till 6 at night. So he rarely never sees her so he can hide it from her. His day dream ended as the bell rung. He saw the leopard leave and he got up placing his messenger bag over his crouch area. All that day dreaming got him hard as a rock. He walked to his locker and knelt down to open his locker. He started to put his stuff away and get his guy cloths out, but as he grab them a hug shadow casted over him. Rem was scared stiff he thought it was the bull coming back to finish the job, but when he looked up it was the leopard towering over him opening his locker right above rems. The Rem looked forward staring directly in to the leopards crouch area. He started to have naughty thoughts, and he started to blush, and it was easy to see though his grayish white fur. He grab his cloths and booked before the Leopard could see.

**Ok that is it for the first chapter lol i hope u like ok i know that is how u spell lepord right but my labtop says it is wrong so leave me along and it gives me words like reportedly that is no were close right man i hate this... plz read and review Love Rem**


	2. PE

**Hey every one it is me Remnic again just to tell you this is chapter two ya i am going to act like i have not wrote this in a month ok... i am so sorry it took so long i had some writers block but all better now ... you believe it well good here the story now.**

Chapter 2 P.E class

Remnic ran in to the boys locker room and pick a locker out He got his gym clothes on and started to walk out the door when he ran in to the Lepord just coming in. "woh watch it little guy." He said as he step around him. He was huger up close rem said in his Mind. He got to the gym and sat on the bleachers. One by one the other kids started to come in and who of all people walked in but the bully billy. He was a bull same size as rem but he was fatter well he looked fat. Remnic tried to hide but no luck he notice him and walked over, his gang soon swarmed around him. "well well well what we got here the little punk that got me detention. Well look like you need to learn who runs this school." he picked rem up by the shirt grabbing some of his chest fur with the shirt.

" It I was you I will leave him alone he did nothing wrong." Just the sound of the Lepord made them flee... the bully and his gang walked away with him yelling one of these days. "sorry about the welcome wagon if they mess with you just tell me ok i will deal with them." With that he ran away to his buds that were waving him down. His voice was so soft but it had power behind it. Rem awwed at it for a fact he melted slowly till some one sat next to him.

"Hi you the new kid, ya he is really nice do not know why... oh sorry let me introduce my self i am Shadow." Rem looked over to see a black wolf holding out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you i am Remnic" He reached out and shooked his hand. Just then the teacher blew his whistle.

"Ok you lazy sacks of crap start running this is P.E not a Spa run run run." He shouted.

"come on lets run before he explodes ha ha" Shadow said as he got up, Rem fallowed and started to running around the gym. " Ya the couch is not all bad he just a good teacher... so you like it here" He said as he pant form running.

"Ya it is ok nice classes but not a good welcome wagon."

"Ya billy is stupid but he is nothing." We keep running till the teacher blew the whistle.

"OK OK that is enough let move on, today we will be Playing doge ball so get pick a side and hop to it."

"come one rem." shadow pulled rem over the line to the end of the gym. " ok well get ready. " the teacher blew the whistle as the kids started for the balls in the center of the room rem stayed in one spot ready. Billy had a ball and pointed it at rem. He pulled back and throw it at him. It was so fast rem could not see it in a blink it was in front of him and he caught it sliding a bit. The Room grew quite with every one looking at rem... Whispers in the gym started to float. "did he just caught billys throw." "did you see that"

"Billy is out caught by Remnic play ball." the couch yelled as the game started again, billy walked off the floor. A few minuets pass and only two on both teams left rem and shadow and a ram and a bear on the other side. Shadow was the first to go. Rem was on his a game evading each of there throws but then he was distracted the lepord leave His eyes started to look at him wondering off and then bam he was hit in the foot by a throw. The couch told every one to take a shower and get to get ready for there next class. With a blow form his whistle every one went to the locker rooms. Rem stayed in the gym resting a bit when the couch came up to him. "that was some catch you did i never seen anyone catch one of billys balls like that play any sports."

"UM.. thank you sir, but no."

"well If you want to give me a call ok and we can see what you are made out of." He handed rem his card. " Now go take a shower ok you deserve it." when rem walked in the shower room every one was done he slid off his towel and walked in to the shower area and turn on the water. He let the Warm water run down his body as he rub slowly. He stop and glance around to see if any one was around but no one and no one was. He started to rub his ass slowly and his other hand worked his balls... he herd a huge bang and stopped so fast and he shut the water off and wrap the towel on and walked to the locker area. He got dress and sat on the bench next to the lockers and put his socks ok. Just then he seen the lepord walked out of the shower area wet a bit but fully clothed. He stopped when he see rem looking at him. In Side rems head was Did he see me do that... oh god...

"oh hey um... i did not catch your name." he reached out his big hand."

"I am Rem... Remnic." Rem reached out and shook his hand his grip was so tight so ferm.

"well Rem if that is ok with you I am Elijha but you can call me Eli ok" he let go and sat next to Rem.

"That is ok rem is cool, thanks Eli for your help with Billy."

"No prob hey lets go eat it is lunch time you know you can sit with me and my buds any one that can catch billys throws can sit anywere they want new or not." Rem nodded his head as they walked out the the locker room.

(Ok i use my my black magic and cast rewind with other side of story... tick tick tick boom) Eil did not like to play dough ball he throws to hard. So he walked up to the coach. " hey coach i was wondering..."

"Again boy this is the Ninth time this week."

"yes i am sorry you know plz."

"ok but do not get caught ok."

"thanks and do i ever." Eli walked out of the gym and into the shower room he open a little door with a key and walked in side. He sat in a chair that was place there from him and looked though the hole that looked in to the shower. He sat there waited till the boys started to walk in he slowly unbutton his pants as he looked though the holes looking around to see... "dam it nothing they just wash then get out." he wisped to him self. Every one left the shower and he waited till he knew they were all gone he slowly got up he walked a bit till he heard the shower turn on again. He looked though the hole and it was that white wolf he seen. The wolf stopped and looked around and then started to rub his ass and balls this shocked Eli so bad he fell back making a hug noise. The Wolf heard it and ran off. He was shocked just siting there... he waited till he know that the wolf was dressed and left and walked out. He headed to the locker room and the door when He ran in to the Wolf... "Oh crap... i hope he dose not know i am so screwed... no be nice to him maybe he dose not know." he said in his head. "Oh hey um... I did not catch your name." Eli said extending his hand for a shake.

**Tada i hope you like it lol well that is enough for tonight night every one pls review it and be nice plz do not want to make me sad of i will get my sexy kitty eli on you and yes he is real hahahahahah i am not lieing i love him... sorry that is not for you... ahh i keep doing it shut up rem... do not look at me with that tone of voice... **


	3. study time

**Hey every one back chapter 3 enjoy lol**

**Chapter 3 Study room.**

**After that day when rem stop billy's ball on the field he got the respect of Eli and his group every lunch he sat with them. Always near Eli he wanted to know every thing about him and he was. Eli played no sports he hate them they boar him to death. Weeks and weeks went by and Rem was in the group at last he was in the in crowed no longer the new student. Billy never mess with him again after that happen he just stared. A Few months later during lunch Eli pulled rem aside away form every one. "Ya Eli you want to say something." rem said looking up at the huge lepord with curiosity. **

"**OK this is weird to ask so do not tell any one... um can you tutor me in... Math I need to pass so i can get the money from my folks if i get one bad grade i do not get it so plz help me bro." Eli said placing his hand on rems shoulders. Rem thought about it now it was his time to get closer to him out side of school. "well" he said looking around.**

"**... Ya of coarse i will bud... um walk home with me after school every day till you do not need my help." He said with a sparkle in his eyes with a plan.**

"**Thanks man i owe you so much." he punched rem in the arm softly and left with his tail wagging. Later that day Rem and Eli started walking to Rems house down the side walk they were the only ones around and it was silent, till Eli broke the Ice.**

"**This is a nice neighborhood you got, mine looks the same but you know not many cars come down this street."**

"**oh Ya." He said turning on the sidewalk leading up to a door. "well this is my house." Rem said as he unlocked it. They walked in and rem told him to sit one the couch as he grab some paper and supplies. Eli sat there looking around the place...It was a nice house few family pic on the wall lots of nice vases and a fire place with a tv above it. Rem came back and sat next to him. " Ok lets get started." They did the same thing over and over every day. Rems mom did not get home till 8 pm so rem was not worried. They went back and forth with math problems Eli getting better, 2 weeks passed with the same junk walking to rems then leaning then leaving. Rem did not care but he wanted more till one day he snapped. It started as a normal day and the walk to rems was the same but after a few hours of studding rem started to day dream. He keep looking at Elis crouch and butt. Every time Eli get up to us the restroom or stretch. Then When they were done at 4:30 they both stand up to tell one another see you later, but rem reached out and grab a hold of his crouch area... Eli stopped and looked down. Rems heart was beating so fast he was thinking oh god what did i just do... it was quiet for a minuet or so then Eli bent down and kissed him on the lips slipping his tounge in side of rems mouth. Grabbing a hold of him lifting him up. Rem pushing his tounge in Elis mouth too melting as the fireworks went off in his head. Eli broke the kiss and sat on the sofa with rem melting down right beside him. "about time Rem like i really need help in math i had a A in that class it took you two weeks to do that." Eli said putting his arms around Rem. With rem looking at him shocked.**

"**You... you ... knew... but." Rem gasped still melted from the kiss.**

"**haha my bud told me that you keep staring at me with puppy eyes. So I set this plan to see if you were and you were haha." Eli said laughing.**

"**so... what now..." rem said looking at him.**

"**Do i have to do every thing... ok will you go out with me rem." he said flat out. Rems heart started to beat so fast his eyes lit up as he pounced on him yelling yes yes. With that they went back in to a long kiss Eli grabbing rems ass as they made out. Eli phone started to go off. He quickly broke the kiss and picked up the phone then with a few ok and yeses later he kiss rem one last time and left with out saying any thing. Rem sat there in heaven his heart beating but then he remembered when she grabbed Eli... **

"**... Holy crap he is huge." He said as he popped back in to reality.**


End file.
